heroesalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
The Experts of Darkness
The Experts of Darkness is a villainous organization team that will feature in the series. Members: Megatron-Leader of the Decepticons as well as finder and leader of The Experts of Darkness. Saranoia-The only female in the group. She has deep hatred with Yang, as well as an obsession with Yin's future. Tobe-Who just wants to have vengeance with Garu. Bluto-A very fat but very large and super-strong Popeye's friend-turned-foe who wants to waste Popeye and attempt to steal Olive Oyl from him. His origins of his superhuman abilities are currrently unknown. Chucky-A living doll possessed by a merciless criminal who wants to get a little boy's body to restart his childhood again without the bumps, and to be human again. Kurata-A cowardly and emotionless but a very brilliant DATS scientist who betrayed everyone. After his emerging with Blasphemon fails, he disappears into the white light into the Digital World. When he was revealed to be still alive, he somehow got tainted with Digimon DNA that made him part-Digimon, and part-human. Slade(aka Deathstroke)-A double agent, and a recognizable enemy of the Teen Titans. He was truly a member of the Legion of Doom, he was ordered to join the Experts of Darkness to check their activities. Doctor Octopus-One of Spider-Man's greatest threats, armed with mechanical arms. Osama bin Laden-Leader of al-Qaeda, a terrorist organization into Islamic extremism. After being assassinated by the Navy Seals two years ago, and has ressurected by Shadow Moon. Venjix-Genearl and follower of the Machine Empire. Ambassador Hell-second-in-command of the late Shocker. He is able to be Garagaranda, a rattle snake robot monster. Dr. Shinigami-One of Shocker's beloved minions. He assumes a form named Ikadevil, a squid humanoid. Crimson Dynamo-A villian virtually invulnerable to Iron Man's repulson rays. Shredder-Archenemy of the Ninja Turtles who has scored to settle with Master Splinter. Iron Monger-One of Iron Man's foes made by Obadiah Stane, who wants to dethrone Tony Stark and get his company demolished. Mysterio-One of Spider-Man's foes who is the master of illusion. Yuck-A mixture of Yin's bossiness and Yang's agression, He's the youngest of this fiendish team. Captain Hook-Captain of the Neverland Pirates who is STILL the same age as it always without indications detected, even today. Mandarin-Who now serves Megatron after the Skeleton King is defeated by the Heroes Alliance, He is the one who betrayed the Hyperforce. Sypnosis: After Megamo leaves his body in Season 3, he "promises" Megatron that he will leave him alone if he forms a huge gang of villainous minions other than the Decepticons and order them to destroy the Heroes Alliance. So, he abandons his team to assemble a new one himself. He finds Tobe, Saranoia, and Bluto stranded on a wasteland. The four villains meet, and agree to work together if they are going to destroy the Heroes Alliance once and for all. They ressurect Chucky, and promise him a human body if he helps them destroy the Heroes Alliance. Megatron finds a stranded Kurata in the Digital World forest, and strikes a deal with him by joining his new gang for revenge. With an already-recruited Slade, the villains persuade Doctor Octopus, who is knocked unconsiously in his experiment in rubble, to join them. Then, the villains help out Osama bin Laden, who is injured in a helicopter crash. Then, they downloaded Venjix's soul back into his body. They promise him his dark future, which he now predicts, if he helps them defeat the Heroes Alliance. They found a newly-ressurected Ambassador Hell and Dr. Shinigami, who then join the villains. Iron Monger meets and joins the villains, who already recruited the Crimson Dynamo and the Shredder. Then, the villains, who already recruited Mysterio and Yuck, help the Crocodile spit out Captain Hook, who then joins the team. Finally, they found a wounded Mandarin and recruited him. Later, Megatron takes them to his new HQ. Together, 19 of the world's most sinister villains of all time(in my opinion) became the Experts of Darkness. Their goal is to destroy the Heroes Alliance and take over the universe. The Heroes Alliance got a distress signal, and discover that the Experts of Darkness is their target. So they moved out, battled the Experts of Darkness, and they were defeated by them. This evil team is just far too powerful for our heroes to withstand. So, with their evil energy, Optimus Prime became Orion Packs, the Red Ranger lost his Ranger powers, VictoryGreymon became Botanmon and cannot digivolve at all, and Spider-Man became Peter Parker if he was never bit by a radioactive spider in the first place. The Experts of Darkness retreat, and plan a universal conquest plan. The Light Force and the Avengers bring them back to normal, chase the Experts of Darkness, and defeat them by means of teamwork. Little does Megatron know that Megamo is using him as a pawn to recruit a new army for him. He takes over Megatron's body again, and is about to brainwash the Experts of Darkness members. But, Xandir casts a spell that permanently exorcises Megamo out of Megatron's body, eventhough he gets his third and final form afterwards. Megatron and his new crew retreat to somewhere in the cosmos, as 19 of the world's most sinister villains of all time hatch many schemes to crush the Heroes Alliance, as well as any other hero(including the Autobots) who support them, and rule the universe! As it goes by, the Experts of Darkness were rivaled by the Legion of Doom(led by Lex Luthor and Mr. Mind). Only the Heroes Alliance can defeat them! Category:Groups Category:Organization Category:Villains